WO 2014/195559 discloses a pontoon platform constructed from at least one container or plurality of interconnected containers, such as shipping or standard freight containers. At least some of the containers are adapted to float on water, either they are waterproof containers or they comprise a float arrangement. The floating containers form pontoons and a platform is provided to interconnect several pontoons. Residential containers are placed on the platform in a U-shaped arrangement.
There is a need for comfortable, inexpensive and environmental friendly housing space that can be provided at short notice. Various housing concepts have tried to address this need in the past. Prefabricated housing is one of them. Trailers are also used to create housing space at short notice. Shipping containers have been converted to housing space. However none of these concepts has been able to fulfill all of the above indicated requirements of comfort, cost and environmental friendliness. Prefabricated housing is typically too expensive. Trailer homes do not provide the required level of comfort and environmental friendliness due to inadequate insulation, ventilation and robustness. Shipping containers have been converted to be habitable in the past, but providing a site for building a housing arrangement from shipping containers at short notice is often problematic. Further, known housing arrangement constructed from shipping containers have typically been modest in their aesthetic aspirations and their configuration has many been simple cuboid constructions with little architectural inspiration.